Memory Lost
by btTara
Summary: Last chapter up! Naruto loses his memory and only remembers the bad memories of how the villagers treat him. Tsunade assigns the genins to look after Naruto and try to regain his memories. SasuNaru and other. COMPLETE!
1. Naruto's strange behaviors

**(bt)Tara:** Naruto-chan belongs to me! No, you can't have him Sasuke! He's my uke! Na just kidding he belongs to Mister Kishimoto, but this fanfic belongs to me!

**Warning:** If you haven't notice this is a shonen ai fanfiction, in other words yaoi or boys x boys a.k.a. gay. So if you have a homophobia I suggest you go to another fanfic.

**Summary:** Naruto loses most of his memory and only remembers the past where the villagers treated him horrible. What will Naruto's friends react and think about Naruto's past? SasuNaru and I might add side pairings.

**(bt)Tara:** Gah! It took me hours to write this, but it looks sooo short! Sorry if it's too short for you! Anyways this is my first fanfic! So it's not a surprise if you find any mistakes. I'll update as soon as I receive enough reviews to continue with the fanfic! Ten reviews should be enough at the most. Flames count as reviews also, but if they are bullshit then they get a negative.

**Notes:** '' the character is thinking; _Flashbacks are in italic_; ( ) author's notes, comments, etc.

Sasuke was walking along in the streets. He had nothing to do and he was bored so he decided to pick a fight with Naruto. He always had a thing for Naruto, but he would never tell Naruto how he felt. So Sasuke only tried to gain Naruto's attention through insults and name calling. To his surprise Naruto was just around the corner. There was some thing out of place with Naruto but Sasuke ignored it.

"What have you been up to dobe?"

". . . . ."

"Dobe."

". . . . . . . . . ." Naruto just kept on dragging his feet.

"Dobe! Oi! Dobe!"

The blond boy jumped in surprise and turned to face Sasuke.

Naruto spoke back in a shy voice ". . . Are you talking to me?"

"Of course I'm talking to you, idiot! Are you deaf! Who do you think I was talking to?" Sasuke said in an angry tone.

"Umm. . . I-I'm sorry." Naruto looked at the opposite direction to Sasuke. He was trying to hide his eyes from the angry boy.

'Did Naruto just apologize? This is not like him. Ah! Is he ignoring me! Well if he is then he won't for long! This should make him notice me!'

"What's wrong are you afraid of me?" said Sasuke in a cold voice.

". . ."

"Well are you afraid of me or are you scare out of your pants?"(Doesn't that basically mean the same thing?)

". . . . . no" Naruto said in a low whisper. Sasuke heard it, but he really wanted to get Naruto's full attention.

Sasuke lifted his hand right behind his ear and said "What was that?"

". . . no" The blond said in a higher voice but still low.

"Say it louder, Idiot! Or are you too dumb?"

"no" said Naruto in a more normal tone but still low.

"I still can't hear you!"

"No."

"Gees that was all you have to say! You're pretty pathetic you know." Sasuke smirked.

"No!"

"Yeah, you're very dumb also." Sasuke added.

"Stop it!"

"You don't deserve to be a ninja."

"Noooo! Stop it already!" Naruto covers both of his ears and starts running away from Sasuke.

"Wait!" Sasuke starts chasing Naruto. The blond was trying so hard to get away from the raven haired boy he tripped on a rock and fell. Sasuke catches up. He gets in front of Naruto and saw what Naruto's face revealed. The ravened haired boy stood there in shock while Naruto took this chance to run away again. Sasuke only stood there until finally. . . Naruto . . . was. Naruto was crying. Oh my god! I made Naruto cry! What did I just do! I'm such a bad person! He was crying so much his white t-shirt is wet and his hair is kind of dirty and messy without his headband. Wait. Naruto never takes off his headband and I've never seen him in those clothes before. He always wears that orange clothing of his. Now that I think of it Naruto has been acting strangely. Is there some thing wrong with him? I should report this to Tsunade!

Sasuke arrives at Tsunade's office (Sorry if her personality if off or anything else in the story is off. It's because I only got to see a limited amount of pages and episodes of Naruto).

"What is it Sasuke? What ever it is I probably don't have time for it. You know I'm always busy." The blonde said in a tired tone.

"Naruto, he's been acting strange."

The woman's face suddenly shifted faces from looking tired to worry. "Oh . . . Yeah, I know. This morning he seemed to be very distant and quiet. When I tried to talk to him he didn't seem like he knew me."

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"No, not yet. I sent someone to go fetch him for me." Door opens. Right at the door-way stood Naruto and an Anbu.

"Here's the boy, Hokage." The Anbu lightly pushed the boy in the room.

"Ok good, you can leave now."

"Yes, Hokage!" the Anbu leaves.

"You too Sasuke."

"Huh? Why?" Sasuke complained.

"I need to speak with Naruto in private."

"but"

"Don't worry. Just wait out on the hallway." The woman pushes the worried boy out the door. "I tell you what's wrong after I speak to Naruto. O.K?"

"Tch . . . . Fine." Pout. Sasuke waits for about an hour and Tsunade finally comes out. The woman's eyes were filled with sorrow and pity. Sasuke could see that this wasn't going to be good news. He didn't want to hear the bad news, but he had to know what was wrong with his Naruto.

"How is he?"

"Fine but it seems that he has lost all memories."

To be continued . . .

**(bt)Tara:** Ok! Now that you've finished reading it or was just lazy and skipped a few lines. I've been thinking of a reason for Naruto's loss of memory. I was thinking of having someone hurt his feelings . . . and some where after that he loses his memory, or do you think I should just leave that out. If not then who do you think I should have hurt Naruto's feelings and have him/her punished after hurting Naruto? What reason do you think I should use for Naruto's loss of memory?

1) A flying object hits his head (What kind of object do you prefer pineapple, shoe, a ninja's weapon, coconut, rock, a bucket, a bucket filled with water, underwear just kidding on that one, a porno book preferably Kakashi's, a crashing alien spaceship, or other?)

2) Naruto cries himself to sleep in his bed and just magically forgets.

3) Amnesia.

4) A car crash? No wait there aren't any cars in Naruto! O.K. umm. . . Naruto slips on a banana peel and hits his head real hard on the floor.

5) If you think all my ideas suck then review and give me a better idea!

Please tell me what you think and help me choose the purpose for Naruto's memory loss. Thank you!


	2. Do you remember me?

**(bt)Tara:** Naruto-chan belongs to Mister Kishimoto, but this fanfic belongs to me!

**Warning:** If you haven't notice this is a shonen ai fanfiction, in other words yaoi or boys x boys a.k.a. gay. So if you have a homophobia I suggest you go to another fanfic.

**Summary:** Naruto loses most of his memory and only remembers the past where the villagers treated him horrible. What will Naruto's friends react and think about Naruto's past? SasuNaru and I might add side pairings.

**(bt)Tara:** Stupid crappy website won't let me put up chapter 2 it took me forever actually just 3 hours! I'm sorry if I don't update as soon as you want. I have a life you know so I get too busy sometimes. I have a test tomorrow : ( I am thinking of adding side pairings like KakaIruka. If you want me to add different pairings then tell me but if it's a pairing I don't like then sorry. I am not aiming for angst it's just that the story just fits in that category. Angst sometimes just gets too sappy. I prefer humor.

**Notes: Sound effects are in bold, **' ' the character is thinking; _Flashbacks are in italic_; () author's notes, comments, etc.

"Naruto has lost all of his memories except to when he was six years old." The blonde replied.

Sasuke was speechless. He didn't really know what to say. They both stand there in the hall way in silence. It was so quiet that foot steps were heard a mile away, until Sasuke finally spoke back.

"He doesn't remember me either?"

"I don't know about that but he doesn't seem remember me."

"Can I go see him?"

"Yeah that will probably be a good idea. If he remembers you then maybe we might be able to bring back some of his memories."

Tsunade and Sasuke open the door and enter the room where Naruto was in. When Naruto saw the older boy he quickly looks away in a different direction. Tsunade spoke.

"Naruto do you remember this boy?"

". . . Yes."

When Sasuke heard that he was relieved but then he forgot about this afternoon's encounter.

"He was the mean boy who called me names." the blond replied. The woman turned her head towards the raven-haired boy and then gave him a weird stare.

"You called him names?"

"Uh . . ." sweat drop. Sasuke felt nervous like he was in court and was convicted of murder. Then the door swung open. There was an exhausted Iruka who was sweating like hell from running all around town.

"IS NARUTO O.K.!" the man screeched.

"Naruto is fine. He just doesn't remember some of his memories." The blonde said.

"WHAT!"

"Calm down Iruka! He still remembers a few memories when he was six so stop SCREAMING ALREADY!"

"Sorry I'm just worried about Naruto." The brunette said.

"There's really no need to panic Iruka."

"What does he remember Tsunade?"

". . . I'll talk about that to you later, Iruka. Now we need to see if he recognizes anyone."

Iruka slowly walks up to Naruto. The boy notices the man's presence and looks at Iruka with bright blue eyes that shine pure with innocence.

"Hey Naruto do you remember me?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know you."

"Don't you remember? It's me, Iruka."

". . . no"

"I use to always buy you ramen."

"Ramen . . . What's that?"

"You don't remember ramen! It was your favorite food!"

"I don't remember."

"What about your headband? Remember I was the one who gave you your headband."

"I don't remember ever receiving any headbands."

"O.K. remember-"

"Iruka you can stop that right now we get the point. He doesn't remember you either." Tsunade said in annoyance.

"But he has to remember something about me." Brunette whined.

Sasuke was being ignored but he didn't care. What he really cared was if Naruto will ever regain his memories. 'He thinks I'm a mean guy. . .' was all he could think of 'maybe I should try be that less of a mean guy.'

"Iruka, Sasuke I need you two to find all of the people that Naruto used to know and bring them here to see if Naruto remembers any of them." The woman said.

"Everyone?" the older boy asked.

"Yes, everyone. Now go!" the blonde ordered.

"Alright!" both men replied. And they exited the room.

Sasuke gathered all the boys that Naruto meet even Gara. He didn't want to go get the girls so he had Lee do that. Iruka gathered the adults. They later gather up in a line and take turns asking Naruto if he remembers any of them.

'Naruto doesn't remember any of his memories? I hope he remembers me. It took me years to gain enough courage to approach him.'(Can you guess who these people are?)

The person walked up towards Naruto and was fiddling with her fingers. She had white eyes and short hair. She was quiet for a while before she spoke.

"N-Naruto do you remember me?"

"Nope"

"O.K. next!" said Tsunade. She was currently keeping track of who Naruto knew and did not know and mark it on the list she had.

"Naruto! You better remember me!" the next person shouted.

"Arf!" said dog on the person's head.

"Umm. . . sorry so no but can I pet the dog on your head?" the blond asked.

"Fine but he bites."

Naruto reached out his hand to pet Akamaru. The dog didn't bite and he let Naruto pet his head. The shorter boy smiled.

"Next!"

'Naruto can't forget me. Who can forget someone like me?'

"I don't know her."

"What!" shouted the younger blonde.

"Next!"

"Do you remember me? Naruto, It's Sakura your teammate."

"No, I'm sorry miss."

"Next!"

"Psss Naruto if you lied that you do remember me. I'll let you read Icha Icha Paradise."

"Who are you?"

"Next!"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Naruto just stared at the person. Until he finally had the guts to ask the person.

"Is that a tattoo on your head?"

"Yes"

"It looks cool."

"Thanks."

"Ummm . . . I think he doesn't remember. Next!"

"Naruto do you recognize me? Fate brought you and me to fight in the chuunin exams remember?"

"Uh. No."

"Next!"

'This is more troublesome than usual'

"He doesn't remember me."

"But you didn't even ask him!"

"It' obvious."

"You should at least ask. Naruto do you remember him?"

"Like what he said I don't remember."

"Alright, next!"

"**Munch, Munch**, Naruto do you recognize me?"

"Hey don't talk with your mouth full and no."

"Next!"

"Naruto, do you remember me?" the person winked and smiled big enough that you can see a spark on his teeth.

'Man, some of these people are weird!' the blond boy thought ". . .urr-no"

"Next!"

"Hey, Naruto do you still remember how to do Sexy no jutsu?"

"No, what is that?"

"What! Then how will I get my inspiration?"

"Jiraiya, stop talking about nonsense."

"Okay, Okay, Do you remember me Naruto?"

"No."

In the end. Naruto didn't remember anyone at all. (This is the order the people went Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Sakura that's a given, Kakashi, Gara, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee and Jiraiya.)

**(bt)Tara:** Ok! Now that you've finished reading it or was just lazy and skipped a few lines. I've been thinking of a reason for Naruto's loss of memory. I was thinking of having someone hurt his feelings . . . and some where after that he loses his memory, or do you think I should just leave that out. If not then who do you think I should have hurt Naruto's feelings and have him/her punished after hurting Naruto? What reason do you think I should use for Naruto's loss of memory? Note: the numbers in bold after the suggested subject mean the number of points it's favored.

1) A flying object hits his head (What kind of object do you prefer pineapple, shoe, a ninja's weapon, coconut, rock, a bucket, a bucket filled with water, underwear just kidding on that one, a porno book preferably Kakashi's(**1**), a crashing alien spaceship, or other?)

2) Naruto cries himself to sleep in his bed and just magically forgets.

3). . . I always thought Amnesia was like a disease except it makes people forget because it sounded like a type of disease.; One of my reviewers **Katzztar** told me that Amnesia is just forgetfulness. I never knew, besides I'm just a high school student not a doctor of some sort. So basically all these suggestions are Amnesia because they cause forgetfulness.

4) A car crash? No wait there aren't any cars in Naruto! O.K. umm. . . Naruto slips on a banana peel and hits his head real hard on the floor.

5) If you think all my ideas suck then review and give me a better idea!

Please tell me what you think and help me choose the purpose for Naruto's memory loss.

Here are the other ideas from my reviewers.

**BlueStar123:** gets hit by a ramen bowl(**1**) or the stress on his brain from the hatred from the villager that it shocked his memory lobe in his brain cause him to forget(**2**).

**Kmina03: **Training accident(**1**).

**Lilbunnyfufu: **Blunt trama to the head knocks him out. While in his sub-consciences falls deeper into depression and seals up all his memories to escape the pain of existence(**1**).

**Amy: **a jutsu that makes Naruto forget(**1**).

**Someone:** memory loss is due to horrible nightmares he has been having about his past that he forgets his present(**1**).

**Keira:** kyuubi trying to escape and weakens naruto mentally by only letting him remember all the bad times(**1**).

I might end up putting the reason for Naruto's memory loss somewhere near the end, just to let you people know.

This is thanks to all that reviewed: **BlueStar123, Kali Swifteye, sansty-san, Ly Mizukoage, Spirit of the Moon, Kmina03, Katzztar, Lilbunnyfufu, Amy, Someone, Keira and xxSNOWxxDROPxx.**

Thank you all!


	3. Eavesdropping

**(bt)Tara:** It's obvious that I don't own Naruto-chan. How sad. I'm a fanfiction writer! I only own this fanfiction and other stuff!

**Warning:** If you haven't notice this is a shonen ai fanfiction, in other words yaoi or boys x boys a.k.a. gay. So if you have a homophobia I suggest you go to another fanfic.

**Summary:** Naruto loses most of his memory and only remembers the past where the villagers treated him horrible. What will Naruto's friends react and think about Naruto's past? SasuNaru and I might add side pairings.

**(bt)Tara:** Sorry it took me forever to update! I got side-tracked a lot! Anyways when I was side-tracking I read a **666 Satan** a comic done by **Seishi Kishimoto, **the twin brother of Masashi Kishimoto! Naruto and 666 Satan are really similar to each other even the artwork and face expressions are similar! The only difference is 666 Satan **doesn't cover** that much nudity as in yes they show the **ENTIRE** chest and have **panty-flashes**, but so far I've read to chapter 12 and I've only seen a tiny scene of the chest-thingy also these are of younger females than in Naruto I think. . . **The characters don't have** **stupid crushes on someone who will never love them back in that sort of way, in fact so far I've read there aren't any and I like the fact that these characters have more self-esteem than in Naruto**. I like both comics, I might like 666 Satan better, but I've only read to chapter 12 so I'm quite not sure about that, same with Naruto**. I can't help but laugh at how similar the characters are in Naruto. Even though it is similar to Naruto,** **I suggest you read it at least to chapter 3 (wah! I almost cried at that chapter!) unless you are too pure or innocent to handle the nudity and panty-flashes**. Yeah right, look at what your going to read! This is not pure! Mwah, ha, ha!

Here's the the link( www(dot)mangadownload(dot)net ) When you download from this site you have to register first but if you don't want to register then just click on the group that scan and translated the comic and download from that site, If you choose to download from this site then when you download it a window should pop up wait until the white bar loads up all the way then on the window right click and click on play then it should start downloading. You should check out the other mangas they have there also!

**Notes:Sound effects are in bold, **' ' the character is thinking; _Flashbacks are in italic_; () author's notes, comments, etc.

* * *

"Okay, now everyone I want you guys to be extra nice to Naruto no matter how annoying, or loud he is. Whenever he is with you, you must look after him and protect him. Make sure he is always with someone that you can trust also. Each one of you must take turns looking after him and try to regain his memories at the same time also. Until he regains his memories," Tsunade said.

"Why? This doesn't make sense just because he doesn't remember us doesn't mean he can't take care of himself." the silver-haired man said.

"That is not true. He thinks that he is six years old right now. So he doesn't remember how to use his charka and he can't fight, which makes him an easy target."

'Too bad, I don't get to spend that much time with Iruka.'

'Yes! Then I can make up for my mistakes before.'

'Just great, it gets even more troublesome.'

'. . . . . . . . get out of my thoughts or I'll kill you.'(note: this is Gaara's thoughts)

"Hey! Wait a minute why do they have to take care of me? I've always live on my own. . ." the blond boy asked.

"When you regain your memories you will understand," women said.

"But I have all my memories!"

"No, Naruto, you think you do. Besides don't you think it's kind of weird that you've grown much taller than last time you remember?" said the blonde

"Well . . . now that you mention it, everything seems much smaller than they usually do and my clothes don't seem to fit me too."

"O.k. I think enough is said, I need everyone to leave for now, I will make a schedule to decide on who will take care of Naruto and I'll call you guys when I'm through deciding who looks after him." With that said everyone starts to leave.

"Oh! I also forgot. Tsunade remember you were going to tell me about Naruto." Iruka recalled.

"Oh yeah . . . that."

"_IS NARUTO O.K.!" the man screeched._

"_Naruto is fine. He just doesn't remember some of his memories." The blonde said._

"_WHAT!"_

"_Calm down Iruka! He still remembers a few memories when he was six so stop SCREAMING ALREADY!"_

"_Sorry I'm just worried about Naruto." The brunette said._

"_There's really no need to panic Iruka."_

"_What does he remember Tsunade?"_

"_. . . I'll talk about that to you later, Iruka. Now we need to see if he recognizes anyone."_

'Iruka and Tsunade are going to discuss about what Naruto still remembers. This will be interesting.' Thought Sasuke. He left the room and went in the room next to it. Standing next to the wall, which at the other side were Iruka and Tsunade was, he put his left ear against the wall and listened to the conversation. Not noticing, or caring that there was people following him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun what cha doing?" both of the girls asked.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke said coldly.

". . . . . ." both girls were silent, but they wanted to know what Sasuke was listening to, so they to tilt their heads against the wall and listened to the conversation. The other people soon join them which included Lee, Kiba, Kakashi, Hinata, Neji, Chouji, and Gaara.(note: I got lazy here. . .)

On the other side of the wall . . .

"Tsunade, does he-" Iruka hesitated pausing in thought of the words he was going to ask. "Does he remember all those bad memories? . . ."

". . . Of course. He remembers all those countless times where the villagers would called him names and . . . isolate him."

"Can't you do something about the villagers tell them that Naruto saved them from the Kyuubi, Naruto's not the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi's only sealed in Naruto."

"Iruka, it's not that easy as you think. If we tell everyone that there are still people who would still see Naruto as the Kyuubi. I think the safest way is to have someone there to protect Naruto from the villagers and any possible enemies who are after Naruto."

"But do you think one person is enough?"

"Hmm. . . you're right about that. So then you suggest that we have groups of ninjas protect him?"

"Yeah, who knows what could happen when Naruto, without his memories, is alone with someone. . ."

'He/she will take advantage of him and might-'

"What are you thinking of Iruka?" the woman eyed him. Looking to see through what he was thinking about.

"Err. . . nothing." Right after Iruka said that Naruto popped out of the door and whined

"Tsunade! You said you promised you won't tell anyone!"

"Naruto! You were eavesdropping on us?"

"Not really, at first. I got lost in the hallway, so I ended up in the same place I was before, but I saw those other people eavesdropping on you guys on the other side of this wall." Naruto points to the wall.

Other side of the room . . .

'Oh shit! Must get out of here before-' Sasuke thought but when he started to move away from the wall.

**CRASH!** The wall they were leaning against cracked and bursted into pieces, like in those anime series where a character makes his/her appearance through the wall.

"So it was you guys who were really eavesdropping on us. . . Well since all you guys probably heard what we were talking about there is no need to hide it from you guys anymore." Tsunade explains the story of how Naruto's childhood became a disaster. After she told everyone the story it became very silent. The blond boy was in the other room, with Iruka to watch over him for the time being and so he couldn't listen to what Tsunade was saying.

"Okay now I've done assigning everyone into groups! First group is Kiba, Neji, Ino and Shikamaru, Second group is Sakura, Lee, and Chouji, and Third group is Gaara, Sasuke, and Hinata. Starting tomarrow the First group will watch over Naruto. Then second after that third. We will keep it in that order."

'This is not fair! I wanted Sasuke in my group!' thought the pink-haired girl and the younger blonde.

'Great, I get to spend the rest of tomarrow with two blonds, a slacker and one white-eyed freak.'

'Yes! Sakura's in my group!'

'This is getting too out of hand . . . Naruto always causes this much trouble'

'As long as I get to be next to Naruto it doesn't' matter who I'm paired up with, but I'm afraid of both of them they are sending off an evil aura. . .'

'I think that Naruto only needs me to protect him. All the others can go to hell.'

'. . . He's just like me. This will be interesting . . . '

"Hey, how come I'm not in a group?" Kakashi asked.

"I haven't explained the whole thing yet. Kakashi, and Iruka are to check in on you guys every morning, afternoon and before night."

'Yay! I get to be with Iruka!'

"Oh I almost forgot include Gai in your group too."

'Nooooooooooooo! Oh well I'll find a way to get rid of him soon.'

"That is all, you guys may leave now."

"Tsunade why did you pair everyone up into three or four people group? Don't you think two is enough?"

"Yeah two is enough, but it's not I think Naruto needs more protection but what you've said before that gave me that decision."

"_But do you think one person is enough?"_

"_Hmm. . . you're right about that. So then you suggest that we have groups of ninjas protect him?"_

"_Yeah, who knows what could happen when Naruto, without his memories, is alone with someone. . ."_

"Oh that, but isn't two people enough?"

"Your not thinking far enough Iruka. Think what two people can do!"

'Two? What can two people do with innocent Naruto? Well one person might take advantage of Naruto and that's why the other person is there . . . unless the other person has the same intentions . . . then,'

"Oh, I see now."

* * *

**(bt)Tara:** Ok! Now that you've finished reading it or was just lazy and skipped a few lines. I've been thinking of a reason for Naruto's loss of memory. I was thinking of having someone hurt his feelings . . . and some where after that he loses his memory, or do you think I should just leave that out. If not then who do you think I should have hurt Naruto's feelings and have him/her punished after hurting Naruto? What reason do you think I should use for Naruto's loss of memory? Note: the numbers in bold after the suggested subject mean the number of points it's favored.

1) A flying object hits his head (What kind of object do you prefer pineapple, shoe, a ninja's weapon, coconut, rock**(1),** a bucket, a bucket filled with water, underwear just kidding on that one, a porno book preferably Kakashi's(**1**), a crashing alien spaceship, or other?)

2) Naruto cries himself to sleep in his bed and just magically forgets.

3). . . I always thought Amnesia was like a disease except it makes people forget because it sounded like a type of disease.; One of my reviewers **Katzztar** told me that Amnesia is just forgetfulness. I never knew, besides I'm just a high school student not a doctor of some sort. So basically all these suggestions are Amnesia because they cause forgetfulness.

4) A car crash? No wait there aren't any cars in Naruto! O.K. umm. . . Naruto slips on a banana peel and hits his head real hard on the floor.

5) If you think all my ideas suck then review and give me a better idea!

Please tell me what you think and help me choose the purpose for Naruto's memory loss.

Here are the other ideas from my reviewers.

**BlueStar123:** gets hit by a ramen bowl(**1**) or the stress on his brain from the hatred from the villager that it shocked his memory lobe in his brain cause him to forget(**3**).

**Kmina03: **Training accident(**1**).

**Lilbunnyfufu: **Blunt trama to the head knocks him out. While in his sub-consciences falls deeper into depression and seals up all his memories to escape the pain of existence(**1**).

**Amy: **a jutsu that makes Naruto forget(**2**). Person suggested to cast the jutsu: Itachi(**1**).

**Someone:** memory loss is due to horrible nightmares he has been having about his past that he forgets his present(**2**).

**Magy: **He got in a fight with sasuke and sakura, and he thought that kakshi and everyone hated him so he wanted to forget about everything and all of the people that he thought that hated him (**1**).

I might end up putting the reason for Naruto's memory loss somewhere near the end, just to let you people know.

This is thanks to all that reviewed: **You know who you are! Too difficult to remember and type all your names down!**

Ohh, man . . . I stayed up late to finish this. Not good. I'm afraid I might be losing my inspiration in this fanfic, but I will definitely finish it no matter what, it's just the when and how I'm going to finish is it is the problem. Thank you for all the reviews!


	4. First Day!

**(bt)Tara:** I don't own Naruto-chan. If you sue, you will end up losing more money than you will gain because I'm a ghetto person, I have nothing valuable.

**Warning:** If you haven't notice this is a shonen ai fanfiction, in other words yaoi or boys x boys a.k.a. gay. So if you have a homophobia I suggest you go to another fanfic.

**(bt)Tara:** I'm afraid I might get a tie for the votes. So I would like anyone who comes across this fanfic to vote! Coming up with better ideas is nice but I need to make up my mind! I even might consider letting you guys have more than one vote, actually I don't care, go ahead vote as much as you want, but you can only vote once for each suggestion! Note: If you don't find your suggestion on here it's most likely because your suggestion was similar to another suggestion so I just count it as that other suggestion.

**Notes:Sound effects are in bold, **' ' the character is thinking; _Flashbacks are in italic_; () author's notes, comments, etc.

First day

**Knock, Knock, **A man opened the door, he resembled Shikamaru except older and with more scars. There was a blonde at the door.

"Ah, your Yamanaka's daughter. Your name's Ino right?" the man said

"Yeah, is Shikamaru awake yet?"

"No, it seems that he hasn't gotten up yet."

"Can I go see him?"

"Huh? Oh sure."

The man walked the blonde up stairs to Shikamaru's room. He left the girl and his son alone in the room. The girl looked at the boy in the bed and noticed that the boy had just opened his eyelids a little and then shut them.

". . .Get up, Shikamaru, I know your faking it."

'What a bother. I was hoping I could just pretend to be asleep all day. Well, this plan has failed me before.' ((bt)Tara: I fake sleep all the time and it works in the mornings. I don't have to do as much work as my other sisters in the morning, but when they know I'm just pretending they threaten to put ice on me or take away my blanket.)

"O.K. You got me. I'll get up. . ." The boy got ready and left with the girl to go to Naruto's house.

"Hey Ino, Where are the others?"

"Neji went to go get Kiba. He told me to go get you and we'll meet at Naruto's house." Right after Ino finished the sentence they arrived in front of Naruto's house, where they met Neji and Kiba.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

There was an elongated silence between the four of them. As much as they didn't hate Naruto, they had plans today. Ino was going try and win Sasuke's heart. Neji was going to spend more time with the Main branch family and train. Kiba was going to go play fetch with Akamaru or train with him in other words. Shikamaru was just planning on doing the same thing everyday, play Go (note: "Go" is a board game.), and watch clouds. The front door opens and out appears Iruka along with Naruto behind him. The blond boy was holding on to the brunette like a child would to a mother.

"Good everyone's here. Now you four will be taking Naruto in a tour around Konoha."

"Iruka, why do we have to take him on a tour around Konoha?" Ino asked

"Well, taking him around the village will hopefully help him recover some of his memories."

"Hmm I see." A certain white-eyed guy stated.

"Naruto, I'm leaving for now. I want you to be good now O.K?"

The boy tighten his grip on the man and cried "But, but I don't want you to leave." The boy gave the man his irresistible, blue, puppy-dog eyes.

'Gah! Who can resist that cute look of his.'

". . . Well if you w-"

"Sorry, Naruto he's really busy today."

Everyone turned their heads toward the person who suddenly popped up and spoke.

"Kakashi! Since when have you been here!" Iruka said

"Since this morning." Kakashi gave Iruka a nice look and smiled.

"I'll be taking Iruka now! Have fun Naruto!" Kakashi snatches Iruka and starts walking away.

"You guys don't let him out of your sights O.K!" Iruka added before he disappeared with Kakashi.

". . . well now that they are gone, what do we do now?" the boy in the hood finally spoke

"We could take Naruto to the Ninja Academy, maybe he'll remember something." Shikamaru answered

"That's a good idea." Neji complimented

"O.K. then let's go!" the blonde shouted

They then left walking to the Ninja Academy. The company was too careless and didn't notice someone was spying on them.

"Hey, where are we going?" the blond asked

"Weren't you listening? We're going to the Ninja Academy." Kiba explained

"Oh."

When they finally arrived there, the four showed Naruto the place and came across a particular classroom. The Academy was empty because it the students and teachers had a break today. Shikamaru walked towards the table Naruto sat in this classroom as he recalled.

"Yo, Naruto this was were you sat."

"I sat here?"

Kiba smirked and gave a small laugh.

"I remembered this was were Naruto and Sasuke had their first kiss."

The spy who was listening in on their conversation, on the other side of the room, blushed, and was going to kill Kiba for this later. 'Damn Kiba you didn't have to bring up that memory, even though I honestly liked it.'

"Who's Sasuke? Is she my girlfriend?"

"Ga, Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kiba was cracking up.

"No! Sasuke ain't your girlfriend and she's a he!" Ino yelled.

"Oh. . . s-sorry. I didn't know."

'I can't believe I have to babysit him for the entire day!' Ino thought

**Grumble,Grumble. . .** All four of them notice that they haven't eaten anything yet.

"I'm hungry can we go get something to eat now?"

"Gladly" Shikamaru replied and everyone nodded in agreement. After everyone ate something they just walked around the village.

"Umm. . Neji-san are your eyes real?" Naruto asked. The other three had the same thought as Naruto too but didn't want to ask Neji.

"Yes, so?"

"They're beautiful."

Neji blushes ". . T-Thanks" 'Gees that was kind of embarrassing.'

**Arf! Arf!** All the sudden Akamaru appeared and was ran towards Kiba and pounced him.

"Aha, ha. You didn't want to stay home did you?"

"Arf!"

"Hey, it's that dog yesterday! Can I play with him?" the blond asked

"No"

"Please."

"No"

"Pretty please." Naruto looked at Kiba with gleaning eyes.

'Those eyes, I want to say no, but his eyes. . . tell me to say yes. No, must say no. Can't lose to those eyes!'

"N-Nnnn. Y-yes" 'Damn it!'

"Yay! Thank you Kiba-san!"

Naruto gives him a nice hug before taking Akamaru away. Kiba watches as his dog plays with the blond boy. 'He seems kind of cute. . . Gah what am I thinking!' thought Kiba and Neji who was watching silently. After Naruto was done playing with Akamaru he played go with Shikamaru, who Naruto obviously lost. It was getting dark they were walking Naruto home. Ino was bored all she did was watch Naruto talk, play, and eat. As they were walking on the way they lost Naruto and decided to split up and look for him.

"Damn Naruto! Just when I was going to be free, he goes off and disappears." Ino spots Naruto at a flowerbed. "Hey! Naruto! Where have you been!"

"Here. For you Ino-san" the blond gives the blonde a bunch of flowers he just recently picked "You looked tired and all, so I thought I'd give you these before you left."

". . . Oh," 'OMG! Is it me or is Naruto really sweet?' Ino hugs Naruto 'Now that I think about it he's really cute, maybe he's not as annoying as I thought he be.'

"Hey! Ino you found him?"

The blond and blonde both turn their heads to see the other three guys. They then started walking Naruto home and when they arrived. Gai was there and he said that something happened between Kakashi and Iruka so they couldn't check up on Naruto. Everyone departed and said good-byes to each other waving their hands. Gai however was watching over Naruto tonight. The spy earlier had left also and night fell.

1) A flying object hits his head (What kind of object do you prefer pineapple, shoe, a ninja's weapon, coconut, rock**(1),** a bucket, a bucket filled with water, underwear just kidding on that one, a porno book preferably Kakashi's(**1**), a crashing alien spaceship, or other?)

2) Naruto cries himself to sleep in his bed and just magically forgets.

3). . . I always thought Amnesia was like a disease except it makes people forget because it sounded like a type of disease.-; One of my reviewers **Katzztar** told me that Amnesia is just forgetfulness. I never knew, besides I'm just a high school student not a doctor of some sort. So basically all these suggestions are Amnesia because they cause forgetfulness.

4) A car crash? No wait there aren't any cars in Naruto! O.K. umm. . . Naruto slips on a banana peel and hits his head real hard on the floor.

5) If you think all my ideas suck then review and give me a better idea!

Please tell me what you think and help me choose the purpose for Naruto's memory loss.

Here are the other ideas from my reviewers.

**BlueStar123:** gets hit by a ramen bowl(**1**) or the stress on his brain from the hatred from the villager that it shocked his memory lobe in his brain cause him to forget(**3**).

**Kmina03: **Training accident(**1**).

**Lilbunnyfufu: **Blunt trama to the head knocks him out. While in his sub-consciences falls deeper into depression and seals up all his memories to escape the pain of existence(**1**).

**Amy: **a jutsu that makes Naruto forget(**3**). Person suggested to cast the jutsu: Itachi(**2**).

**Someone:** memory loss is due to horrible nightmares he has been having about his past that he forgets his present(**2**).

**Magy: **He got in a fight with sasuke and sakura, and he thought that kakshi and everyone hated him so he wanted to forget about everything and all of the people that he thought that hated him (**1**).

This is thanks to all that reviewed: **You know who you are! Too difficult to remember and type all your names down!**

I have an exit exam to take this week and a lot of stuff I have to catch up on! I'm sacrificing some time to work on this fanfic so you people can enjoy it! Thank you for all the reviews!


	5. Sasuke makes his move

**(bt)Tara:** . . . . .

**Warning:** If you haven't notice this is a shonen ai fanfiction, in other words yaoi or boys x boys a.k.a. gay. So if you have a homophobia I suggest you go to another fanfic.

**(bt)Tara:** Sorry it took forever for me to update. I have a life, so that gets in the way.

**Notes:****Sound effects are in bold, **' ' the character is thinking; _Flashbacks are in italic_; () author's notes, comments, etc.

* * *

Second day

'Yesterday I let them get too close to Naruto, but I didn't want to blow my cover. I must do something today. My love-rival will be looking after him today. I hope he doesn't fall in love with her again.' As he was walking down the streets he met up with Naruto's caretakers for today.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here? Isn't your day tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I was just walking by."

"Where is Chouji?"

"He got sick. When he was eating in a restaurant, one of the cooks accidentally added the wrong ingredient."

"It's just you and Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"Sasuke-kun, would you mind taking Chouji's place for today?"

"No, but since Naruto gets in to so much trouble then I guess."

They then arrived at Naruto's house and knocked the door. The door opened showing the blond boy who opened it. He took a good look at his guests and shut the door.

"Who is it Naruto?"

"No one. . ."

**Knock, Knock.**

"Are you sure?"

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

"Yeah"

**Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock.**

"I'll get it. . ." Gai finally got up and opened the door.

"Sasuke? Why are you here and where is Chouji?"

"He got sick so I'm taking his place for today."

"I see. Naruto come out!"

"No."

"Come on! Your friends are here!"

"No, I don't want to."

"I can't look after you all day I have a mission. They won't hurt you."

Gai finally manages to convince Naruto to come out and Gai leaves.

"Let's go to that one Ramen shop he always go to maybe that will clear up his memories."

When they got there it was crowded. Why? Because today all the stores had a 50 percent off discount today. Because of that everyone got separated.

(SAKURA and LEE's PART)

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Lee! Naruto! Where are you!" Sakura gets pushed it to one of the stores. "Ack! Oh my gosh, this dress is so pretty! I want to buy it, but I have to find the others" 'inner Sakura: Who cares just buy the dress! 50 percent off! When can you buy something this good and so cheap again! Besides they might be in this store too.' Sakura takes the dress and starts picking stuff out.

"Sakura-chan! There you are I thought I lost you for good. . . Where are Sasuke and Naruto?"

"I don't know. Don't just stand there let's find them. Here carry these." Sakura gives Lee the stuff she picked out and starts shopping again.

"I thought we were looking for Naruto and Sasuke."

"We are."

"Aren't we shopping?"

"Yeah, but they might be in here also."

(NARUTO and SASUKE'S PART)

"Naruto!"

'Damn, I can hardly see anything in this crowd.' Sasuke jumps on top of one the stores to get a better view. He easily spots Naruto due to his noticeably, bright, spiked, blond hair.

"Naruto!"

The blond turns his head. Sees Sasuke and starts pushing in the opposite direction where Sasuke was.

'Crap, I forgot he still doesn't like be because of before.' The raven-haired boy jumps roof to roof following Naruto. The blond boy notices that the other boy has the advantage and tries to go faster but trips and falls. He was about to get run over by a crowd of people and close his eyes and waited for the impact, but instead felt a pair of arms carrying him. It was Sasuke of course. He took the blond to a safe place behind a restaurant.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." 'It feels nice to be in his arms. What am I thinking he's a jerk!' **Blush **"Can you put me down?"

"No" 'He looks cute when he blushes.'

"Why not?"

"Because you'll run away."

"No I won't."

"Liar."

"Fine, if you won't let me down then I will make you!" the blond struggles and tries to break free. Sasuke tightens his arms around Naruto but amongst the struggle Naruto accidentally punches Sasuke and he falls backwards and Naruto falls on top of him.

'I wanted to be on top but I didn't want Naruto to get hurt. . .'

"Are you alright?"

**Blush **"Y-Yeah." Naruto quickly gets up along with Sasuke.

**Silence . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Before you forgot your memories and all we would always call each other names. I won't do that any more if it hurt you okay."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah," 'Now's your chance Sasuke make your move!' The dark-haired boy walked closer to the blond and had both of his hands on the blond's shoulders. "I mean it." He slowly moved his head closer to the blond's until their lips almost touched.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! There you guys are!"

'Damn not now! Just when I was about to kiss him too!'

"Lee why are you carrying so much bags? Did you guys go shopping?"

"Yes, but we thought you guys might have gone shopping too so we went to look for you guys there and it will be embarrassing to just walk in a store and not buy anything."

". . . . . . . . ."

"It's a good thing we found you two. We have to head back now it's getting late."

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing it's given me the will to finally start writing this fanfic.

I have finally decided how Naruto losses his memory, but I won't tell you. You have to read the fanfic to find out! **Hint:** It's pretty obvious anyways it's the one that had the most votes.

**(bt)Tara: **I could of have added more details and descriptions, but I not that descriptive. Check out my one-shot I wrote for V-day just click on the name I go by, up on the top of the page, it should take you to my bio, don't read it if your not interested, anyways scroll down and you should see my fanfics click on "Stupid Cupid" and it should take you to my one-shot. I have no idea why I ended up writing a LeeSaku pairing in it, I guess I've been watching too many straight-love movies and books, but don't worry it has my favorite pairing in it. I might procrastinate on the fanfic for a while depending on my homework and other stuff. Thank you for all the reviews!


	6. S Vs G Vs H who will win?

**(bt)Tara: **Yay! It's Chapter 6 Sasuke vs. Gaara vs. Hinata! Who will win Naruto!

**Warning:** If you haven't notice this is a shonen ai fanfiction, in other words yaoi or boys x boys a.k.a. gay. So if you have a homophobia I suggest you go to another fanfic.

**Notes:****Sound effects are in bold, **' ' the character is thinking; _Flashbacks are in italic_; () author's notes, comments, etc.

* * *

"Isn't it a bit too early for you guys to show up right now?" Iruka asked

"Tsunade order us to come here early because you guys have been assigned a mission."

"But it's still 6 a.m."

"It's a very important mission."

"O.K., I'll get ready." The brunette changed his clothes and went to Naruto's room.

"Naruto,"

"Zzzzz"

"Naruto,"

"ugh. . ."

"Naruto! Get up already!"

"Huh? Wha . . . Iruka? Why are you waking me up so early?"

"I got work to do. Sorry for waking you up so early, but Sasuke, Gaara, and Hinata are watching over you right now."

"Kakashi! Get up you bastard! "

"Isn't it too early?"

"I know that but this is something urgent!"

"I'll get up if you give me a kiss."

"There are people here you know."

"I don't care let them see."

"I care."

"It's nothing to be a shamed of."

"Just get out of the bed."

"Not until I get my good morning kiss."

The brunette knocked the jounin out and dragged him along

"Bye, Naruto!"

"Wait! Iruka!"

The blond ran towards the brunette and gave him a tight hug.

"Promise you will come back."

"I will." Sasuke felt a pang of jealously as Iruka left dragging the perverted silvered-haired man, but he wasn't the only one.

* * *

An hour later, the four genins were out just walking through town. They all were very silent and the atmosphere was getting tense the more they walked. This was caused by the scene yesterday involving a blond and dark-haired boy. Naruto didn't know what to say to Sasuke because he was confused; Sasuke was mean to him and now he was being nice. Hinata saw what happened between the two boys. Gaara was informed by Hinata of the event at first he didn't trust Hinata, but seeing that Sasuke was jealous of Iruka that could have happened. Sasuke was waiting for the other two to make a move on Naruto. The dark-haired genin felt threatened by their presence. Finally the redhead spoke.

"Let's fight."

Gaara didn't take a moment's hesitation. He used his sand to attack Sasuke. Sasuke attacked the sand, but the sand just kept on reforming so he backed away for a while. Gaara just kept on attacking. Sasuke needed time to use the chidori. He focused his charka on his feet and jumped over the sand and kicked Gaara on the face. Gaara's sand wasn't able to block the kick because he used all the sand trying to attack Sasuke. He faltered but got back up again. That though gave Sasuke enough time to form the chidori and pierce though Gaara's sand and hit him. Gaara fell down and decided he should take the defense. Sasuke was going to strike at Gaara again, but he noticed Naruto was gone.

"Where did Naruto go?"

Gaara finally notices that Naruto is gone too.

'This must be that girl's doing!' both Sasuke and Gaara had the same thoughts

"I guess we have to finish the fight later then." The dark-haired genin told the redhead. The two boys split and went to search for Naruto.

* * *

"Hinata, we should go check on Sasuke and Gaara. What if they injured each other?"

"T-They will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Hinata nods.

"Okay, I trust you."

"Where do you want to go Naruto?"

"How about Ichiraku!"

"L-let's go"

"Yeah, Ramen!"

**Meow! Hiss . . .**

"What's that noise?" the blond spots two cats fighting.

"It's just two cats." Half way to the Ramen restaurant Naruto saw two girls fight over a doll. At Ichiraku . . .

"Five bowls of ramen please!"

'Wah! This is like a date! I finally have Naruto all to myself now. It was a brilliant idea to tell Gaara about what happened to Sasuke and Naruto yesterday. Sasuke and Gaara will fight until they are exhausted. That should give me enough time to get close to Naruto.'

When the cook handed Naruto the ramen and Naruto was about to eat he noticed two ants fighting each other. One ant lost its leg and the other one was eating it alive.

"AAAAhhhhhhh! I can't take it any more! I have to make sure they don't kill each other." Naruto ran towards the location where Sasuke and Gaara were fighting leaving Hinata to pay the food. Running towards a corner and turning the blond bumped into something.

"S-Sasuke?"

* * *

**(bt)Tara: **Dun, Dun, Duuunn! . . . A cliffhanger! My hand is cramped up from test taking. Sorry for the long update; I don't know when my next update is, so do not expect something soon. I'm such a lousy person! 


	7. Who won?

**(bt)Tara: **I decided to change the last part of this fanfic.

**Warning:** If you haven't notice this is a shonen ai fanfiction, in other words boys x boys a.k.a. gay. So if you have a homophobia I suggest you go to another fanfic.

**Notes:****Sound effects are in bold, **' ' the character is thinking; _Flashbacks are in italic_; () author's notes, comments, etc.

* * *

'Damn it! I can't find the dobe anywhere!' Sasuke thought

"He's got to be at Ichiraku." When the ramen shop came into view, he saw Hinata, but the blond was no where to be found. 'Maybe she's hiding Naruto.'

"Where's Naruto?"

"I feel like I'm going to puke. . ."

"Tell me where Naruto is!"

The girl turns her head and finally notices Sasuke.

"Eeep." She gets up and runs away but the moment she starts running Sasuke beats her to it. Hinata stopped, knowing how good Sasuke was she knew she could never out run him.

"Where is Naruto!"

"I don't know! We came here to eat ramen but all the sudden he just ran off! Please don't kill me!"

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not it's the truth!"

"Stop joking around with me!"

"I mean it!"

"Looks like I'm going to have to force the truth out of you." Sasuke said popping his fingers.

"Look! It's Naruto!" Hinata said pointing to a random direction.

"Where!" Sasuke turns his head but sees nothing. When he turns his head back to Hinata, she was gone.

"Dang it! I let my guard down."

Sasuke, Hinata and Gaara came back empty handed. They waited for their punishment.

"Where's Naruto?" Iruka asked

"You see the thing is . . ." Sasuke started to say

"This is all my fault, I let Naruto out of my sight! I wanted him all to myself but I didn't' take good care of him! It's my fault all this happened!"

"Hey! Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata!" Naruto was running towards them.

The three love-rivals spotted Naruto. Hinata ran up towards Naruto like in those corny love movies where the lovers would run towards each other calling their names.

"Naruto, I'm so happy you're okay!" Her legs all the sudden could not move anymore. When she looked down she saw that her legs were caught in sand. She then saw Gaara run past her. Just about when the redhead was about to reach Naruto he felt a wind past him. It was Sasuke. He took the blond by the hand and embraced him.

"Where were you all this time dobe?"

"That's a secret!"

"Naruto don't run off without your guardians! You know that."

"I know that Iruka. I left to look for Sasuke and Gaara but I got lost."

"Did you learn your lesson never to go on your own?"

"Yep!"

"I guess I will let you guys off the hook for now but never let it happen again. Come Naruto time to go to sleep."

"But it's too early!"

"Iruka I didn't know you were so eager to go to bed."

"I'm not thinking of that only you would Kakashi!"

Later that night . . . in Sasuke's house

'I wonder if Naruto's asleep right now. I can't seem to get a good sleep these days.' Sasuke got up to get a drink of water. Till a rushing mad Iruka came in.

"Sorry to disrupt you, Sasuke, but is Naruto in here?"

"No, what happened to him? Did he run away?"

"I don't know he was gone when I went to check up on his room."

"Sasuke, what are you doing!" In a few moments Sasuke was gone out the window. He ran off in his pajamas. He finally came to a stop in the middle of the streets because he finally realized he had no idea where he was going. It was not smart to just look for someone without any leads. Halting to a stop, Sasuke decided to go to Naruto's apartment for clues. On his way there he saw some moving shadows behind a building. He went to check it out. Approaching the location where he saw the shadow. There was nothing he was about to leave when . . .

"Aaah! . . . I tripped on a stupid tree root! Stinking tree!"

'Naruto!' Sasuke maneuvered though the woods, towards the direction of the voice. All the sudden there was silence and Sasuke forgot where the direction of the voice came from. He turned his head around in many directions until he spotted a yellow speck behind a bush. Staying hidden behind the bush he found his blond, but he found more than that. There was another man helping Naruto get up to his feet.

"You should watch where you step."

"What do you expect? It's too dark to see."

". . . . . ."

"Where are you taking me anyways?"

". . . . Some where far away."

"Can't you tell me more than that?"

"No. . . Now come on Naruto-kun let's get going."

"Stop!"

"Eh? . . . Ss-Sasuke?"

"Hn. It's been a little while since we last met little brother."

"Itachi."

* * *

**(bt)Tara: **I apologize for those of you who had really good suggestion on how Naruto should lose his memory. I decided to change the last part because Sasuke does not rely on people who he doesn't acknowledge; he would not depend on a girl to help him especially a love-rival even if his life depended on it. Yep, he's that kind of bastard! Tell me if you prefer this version or the one before with Hinata. R&R! 


	8. Stay with me

**(bt)Tara:** Last chapter! Yay! It's summer! Sadly though, I'm going to be busy this summer. T,T

**Warning:** If you haven't notice this is a shonen ai fanfiction, in other words boys x boys a.k.a. gay. So if you have a homophobia I suggest you go to another fanfic.

**Notes:****Sound effects are in bold, **' ' the character is thinking; _Flashbacks are in italic_; () author's notes, comments, etc.

* * *

"What do you want with Naruto? Itachi."

"It's not what I want, it's what I need."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"The Atasuki require the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed beast."

"But didn't the Fourth Hokage defeat the beast?"

"Not exactly, the beast was actually sealed away."

"So what. This has nothing to do with Naruto."

"Yeah what does this have anything to do with me?"

"Foolish brother, I wasn't done explaining everything. Before the Hokage died he sealed the Kyuubi inside a baby and that baby was you Naruto."

"W-What! You mean there's a monster inside me!"

"Correct."

"Now that I think about it, everything makes sense now, why everyone neglects me. . . It's . . . it's all because of this demon inside of me."

". . . . Naruto . . ." Sasuke speaks softly as if feeling the pang of emotion rush in.

"The villagers never truly loved you, Naruto. Come with me and join the Atasuki. We will give you the love that they never gave you."

"No, don't listen to him Naruto."

"But what he's saying is true."

"No, there are people who care!"

"Who? Iruka? He doesn't really care he just wants to be with Kakashi and everyone was nice to me because they were assigned to me. They were ordered to be kind to me."

"Naruto-"

"What about you? You're just like them. You never liked me from the beginning. In fact, you hated me! . . . Let's go Itachi, I'm getting tired of this."

"Wait! Naruto! You're wrong! I, I love you!" Sasuke said blushing

"Stop, lying Sasuke it's not use trying to stop me."

"I wish it was a lie at first but I can't deny it any longer. I love you and not just as close friends but lovers. I want to hug you, kiss you, and do all sorts of things to you (btTara: yeah, like naughty things). I called you names because I wanted your attention. If I did it any other way it would seem awkward and . . . I was afraid that you would avoid me. If I knew that you've forgotten who I am then I would not have been mean you. I'm sorry. . ." Sasuke slowly walked towards the blond.

"Sasuke . . ." Naruto's face was redder than Sasuke's faced and could no longer look straight at the other's face.

When the dark haired boy got close to the blond he got on his knees and took the blond's hands.

"Please stay with me, Naruto."

'To think you'd do something so low, little brother. How pathetic. Even if you do get through to Naruto, in the end I always win.'

"You mean it?"

"Of course, I don't beg people to stay because I feel like it and I wouldn't careless unless it was you."

"I-" Naruto was cut off by Itachi. He apparently knocked Naruto out, started performing hand signals, and focused his charka on his hand. Then he put his hand on Naruto's forehead.

"What did you do to Naruto!"

"I just performed a memory jutsu on him. He'll forget everything that's happened to him in the past few days."

"So you did this to him!"

"So what if I did?"

"You're going to pay for this!" Sasuke launched at his brother without thinking. Itachi dodged the attack and kicked Sasuke sending him flying over the trees. Within moments Sasuke appeared throwing his kunai at Itachi, who grabbed the thrown kunai. The kunai was actually a bomb and explode right on contact with Itachi spreading smoke all around him. When the smoke was clear there was a piece of tree trunk. It appears that Itachi used substitution. Itachi appeared behind his brother and gave him a big strong blow which made Sasuke paralyze.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of him. Unlike you I didn't let him wander off into the streets like you did this afternoon."

"You mean you were with him during that time!"

"Yes, and he seemed to enjoy being with me more than you."

"Shut up!." Sasuke's yell woke up the sleeping blond

"It's too bad you are going to die here."

"No, Stop!" Naruto stood in front of Sasuke. "Don't kill him!"

"Why not?"

"Be-Because . . . I uh don't know."

". . . . . you don't know . . . . ." Itachi just got annoyed and was going to kill Sasuke. Naruto managed to push Sasuke out of the way but in return he receives the hit.

"Naruto!"

"Damn, wrong person!"

"Itachi, you bastard!"

"I won't miss this time." Itachi about to strike Sasuke but was stopped by Naruto again.

"I thought I told you. You can't kill Sasuke."

"Naruto, you remember me?"

"Of course!"

"Sasuke! Naruto! Are you alright?"

"Itachi!"

"Iruka, Kakashi."

"Hmph! Looks like I have no choice but to escape." Just like the wind Itachi disappeared without a trace.

"Naruto did he do anything to you?"

"No, I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"He remembers."

"Really? Since when Sasuke?"

"Just now."

"This is great! Let's tell the Hokage!"

"No, it's too late. It's best to tell her in the morning. Let's just go to sleep now."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something!"

"Eh? Can't you move Sasuke?"

"No."

"Here I'll carry you on my back." Naruto grabbed Sasuke and put him on his back. "Man you're heavy." Sasuke didn't like being helpless and he also didn't like having his crush carry him on his back. He was blushing the whole way.

'This is embarrassing but it feels so warm and nice especially his butt. No! Don't think dirty thoughts!'

"Where's your house?"

"Just around the corner."

"Here? Wow your home looks nice."

"Naruto I think you should stay with Sasuke till morning just in case Sasuke needs something."

"Me?"

"Yeah, Iruka and I have some unfinished business."

"What? We do?"

"Have a nice nap you too." Before Kakashi left with Iruka he gave Sasuke a wink.

'Damn perverted Kakashi!'

"Sasuke which room is your room?"

"The one to the left." The blond set the other boy on the bed and put a blanket over him. Naruto then grabbed another pillow and blanket and decided to sleep on the floor.

"Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"What you said before you meant it right?"

"What did I say?"

"You said . . . you know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"You said that you-"

"I said, what?"

"That you loved me."

"I meant it. Do you think I would do something like that to anyone?"

"I- love you too."

"Naruto"

"Yeah."

"Come here." Naruto gets on the bed.

"You're to far away come a little closer." The blond moved closer to the other boy.

"This clo-" Naruto was cut of by a kiss from Sasuke. The kiss was sweet and innocent until Sasuke stuck his tongue and had a taste of Naruto.

"Um I think I should go back." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him into an embrace.

"Why don't you just stay here with me?"

"You! I thought you couldn't move!"

"It was only for a while."

"Well I'm going home now."

"Wait! Don't go." Sasuke jumps out of bed and puts his arms tightly around Naruto. "Don't leave me now. I want to be close to you and I don't want to lose you. So please stay with me."

"Okay, I'll stay." Both boys cuddled into bed. The older boy had his arms around the other boy and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Naruto"

"I love you too, Sasuke."

With the comfort and warm of each other, both boys quickly fell asleep under the full moon.

* * *

**(bt)Tara: **What do you think? I wanted to throw some ecchi (ecchi means perverted) stuff in there but I'm not that good of a writer yet. If you have any questions just ask me. 


End file.
